


500 Words You Should Know: 213. Harangue

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Foreplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tell me the names of all your affairs...”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 213. Harangue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Skipping neatly round the definition. 
> 
> I owe a spiritual debt to Kurt Weill and Lotte Lenya for this one.

Harangue

noun  
1\. a scolding or a long or intense verbal attack; diatribe.  
2\. a long, passionate, and vehement speech, especially one delivered before a public gathering.  
3\. any long, pompous speech or writing of a tediously hortatory or didactic nature; sermonizing lecture or discourse.

 

“So, Miss Fisher,” Jack asked in a conversational tone, once the first dance was over and he could gather breath enough to speak calmly, “how have you occupied yourself in my absence? Or should I ask rather, _who_ have you amused yourself with?”

Phryne reached up a languid hand to tangle in his hair and pull him down for a hard, sweet kiss. “Why do you want to know, hmm? To harangue me about my impatience and want of fidelity?”

“No,” Jack growled, baring his teeth in a grin. “I want to know who they are, how they pleasure you…” He dipped his head and ran a teasing tongue up the muscles of her neck. Phryne moaned. “How they make you sigh…” He paused to suckle at the hollow of her throat, tasting the perspiration drying on her skin. “Tell me the names of all your affairs, Phryne, so that I can better them each and every one of them.”

Her laugh rolled through the opulent hotel room, rich and gasping.


End file.
